Presently, there are approximately four million people diagnosed with Alzheimer's Disease (AD). As the baby boomer population continues to age, this number will increase. Research into this disorder has uncovered tantalizing bits of information, but much of the findings have been contradictory, leaving us with a confusion of ideas but few solid facts. One exciting avenue of research being used today to explore neuronal disease states and, apoptosis in particular is the use of supplemental products, such as phytomedicines or herbal products. Two of these phytomedicines are of particular interest: Gingko biloba (Gb) and Panax Ginseng (PG). A large body of evidence implicating Gingko biloba's ability to positively impact a wide variety of disease states suggests its general impact on oxidative related events in many organs of the body. Anecdotal reports indicate that patients with AD and other cognitive impairments use Gb or PG to ameliorate their problems. Studies looking at Gb use in Alzheimer's patients have reported improved mental functions. Gingko biloba has been shown to be anti-inflammatory as well as anti-oxidative. PG has also been shown to be anti-inflammatory; however, it has the opposite effect on apoptosis, in some instances, from Gb. Both Gb and PG have been shown to improve memory but each has a different impact on the CNS. It is possible that Gb and Ginseng together will offer the best protection from the steady mental deterioration seen in this disease overtime. Inhibition of inflammation, while turning on apoptosis, may be needed to protect the remaining viable neurons. Apoptosis is a clean cell death with the cytotoxic elements being contained within the membrane-bound "blebs" formed as part of the apoptotic modus operandi. The purpose of this study is to further elucidate the effects of (1) Gingko biloba (Gb), (2) Panax Ginseng (PG), and (3) Gb/PG on apoptosis/necrosis using cultured fibroblasts from Alzheimer's patients and aged-match controls.